Bethany Duran
Race: Human Homeworld: Nar Shaddaa Gender: Female Age: 23 Skin Color: Olive Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Green Height: 5'4” Weight: ~156 lbs Known family members: None. Relationship Status: Engaged. (Lord Kal'al) Holostar she would be played by: Gennifer Goodwin Appearance: Bethany is a relatively pretty woman, plump and curvaceous but lacking any clearly distinguishing features. With carefully-chosen clothes, a wig, and a change of makeup, she could very easily alter her fairly ordinary appearance to be almost unrecognisable. She has no distinguishing marks of any kind, and undergoes minor plastic surgery every now and then to ensure that remains the case. When in Imperial uniform she tends toward a serene, emotionless demeanor - polite and professional, but broadly interchangeable with any of the other uniformed officers that litter Imperial space. The trained eye can read a great many nuances in her micro-expressions at these times, but the average observer would have great difficulty reading her. Out of uniform she favours long, soft dresses in neutral tones, with skirts that flow pleasingly around her legs, and when she smiles her face transforms from merely pretty to something quite lovely. In either guise, however, she is capable of turning on a sensual charm which has proved difficult for many to resist. Perhaps her most notable physical feature is evident only to the touch rather than the eye - her body is unusually soft, so that cuddling her is much like hugging a body pillow. Personality: Bethany is not just an Imperial loyalist, she is a Sith loyalist. Where many Agents pay lip service to the superiority of the Sith, Bethany truly believes it. Her service record shows that she is inclined to show mercy rather than ruthlessness, though she often phrases it in terms of interrogation or diplomatic gestures being more valuable than vengeance. Her distaste for 'the squishy bits' is not well known, but anyone investigating her could certainly uncover it without a great deal of effort. She is a fair shot with the sniper rifle, but her combat abilities are not particularly impressive, and her choice of weapon seems more oriented toward keeping her as far away as possible from her enemy rather than any particular aptitude for the weapon itself. She can be a fairly difficult woman to get to know, because her personality seems malleable depending on who she is talking to and whether or not she is engaged on a mission at the time. As an agent, her skills are in 'Interpersonal Manipulation and Information Extraction' rather than combat, which often seems at odds with the stoic, often-silent figure that stands dutifully near whichever Sith she is serving. ---- only from an intensive search or access to Imperial Intelligence records Early Life Bethany Duran was born on Nar Shaddaa, her mother an unmarried Arms vendor. The identity of her father remains unknown. At the age of seven her mother was taken as a slave by a Sith Lord in payment for a minor infraction, leaving Bethany parentless. She developed close ties to the Krayt Street Gang, becoming a 'mascot' of sorts. Her survival during this period was due to several of the gang members, as well as her slowly-growing skills as a slicer, which enabled her to pay for her basic survival needs. At age twelve she was set an initiation task: to climb the statue of Karagga the Unyielding on the Promenade, and tie the gang's colours around the spike on Karagga's helm. She made the climb successfully, but was apprehended by security. The details of the penalty levied are unclear, but resulted in twelve-year-old Bethany coming to work at the Slippery Sleen (not to be confused with the Slippery Slopes), a brothel owned by Godoba the Hutt. She worked there for five years, serving as a blind source for Imperial Intelligence during the last two. A high success rate in being able to recover the information about her clients requested by her contact led her to being recruited for Imperial Intelligence, and sponsored for Imperial citizenship with the understanding that she would undertake such training. She graduated the Institute (The Imperial Intelligence Institute, the training facility for Agents) three years later with honours in Advanced Seduction. Has been known to complain (repeatedly) about being refused licensing to use stealth technology, but has distinguished herself in missions of infiltration, relying heavily on seduction, insight, and manipulation. Her greatest professional achievement to date was successfully infiltrating the Ministry of Imperial Inquest under the orders of her Keeper (becoming its Head of Intelligence within a month), and garnering evidence that both Darth Ashea and Lord Viluest, its leaders, were not only ex-Jedi but actively questioned the Emperor's right to rule and were working to undermine the Empire's success in the war effort. Both escaped drastic punishment for reasons beyond Bethany's purview, but her mission was nevertheless determined to be a considerable success. Likes: The Sith (both race and class), clear rules and orders, wise action and intelligent conversation, being outsmarted. Best Gifts: Technology and Luxury Goods. Dislikes: When people confuse obedience with slavery or imply that she is/is like a slave, hamfisted attempts to manipulate, inefficiency, violence for its own sake, disloyalty to the Empire.